<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Furloughed For Christmas by Eddys OC One Shots (EdinaSaunders)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890968">Furloughed For Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/Eddys%20OC%20One%20Shots'>Eddys OC One Shots (EdinaSaunders)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Orange is the New Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/Eddys%20OC%20One%20Shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie pulls some strings to get Alicia off on furlough just in time for Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natalie Figueroa/Alicia Cross (OC), Natalie Figueroa/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Furloughed For Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spending Christmas in prison. There’s a situation Alicia never thought she’d be in. She’d counted the days, only three now, before the holiday arrived. It wasn’t like she really ever did anything special for it. She usually spent Christmas alone, or maybe with a couple of friends who weren’t busy. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, she reasoned with herself.</p>
<p>"Cross, my office," came an announcement over the speaker system. Alicia smiled to herself. Good to know that her handiwork was still paying off. The speakers had never sounded clearer. Alicia rose from her bunk and made the trek to Fig's office.</p>
<p>"You called," Alicia stated with a smirk.</p>
<p>Natalie actually had a genuine smile on her face, something quite rare for her. Now Alicia was officially intrigued. "Congrats. You’re being furloughed for Christmas."</p>
<p>"I’m...what," Alicia asked in shock, placing her hands on Natalie's desk. With a raise of her eyebrow, she asked a follow up question. "How’d you manage that one, Nat?"</p>
<p>"Well, if anyone asks, you’ve got a terminally ill relative."</p>
<p>Alicia burst out in a laugh, quickly covering her mouth with her hand so as not to be heard. "You have got to be kidding me. So ‘terminally ill relative' is your new euphemism for-"</p>
<p>"Do <em>not</em> finish that sentence," Natalie interrupted. "You’re leaving tomorrow. I’ve <em>kindly</em> offered to drive you to said sick relative's home and drop you off. You’re to come back the day after Christmas."</p>
<p>"That means we have a whole three days together. And part of a fourth if you count the ride back." Alicia smiled to herself. It was going to be great to get out for a few days and even better to spend the time with Fig.</p>
<p>Natalie got up from her desk and walked around it so that Alicia's back was to her as she did so. "I have a tree," Natalie said, clearly embarrassed to be admitting it at all, even without Alicia's eyes on her. "I thought maybe you'd want to decorate it together."</p>
<p>"Is Natalie Figueroa actually asking me to decorate a Christmas tree with her? I thought you hated the holidays."</p>
<p>"Generally, yes, but they aren’t so bad when you spend them with someone you love." Alicia's eyes widened as the word love caught her by surprise. Her usually snarky response was lost to her in the moment. That wasn’t a word Natalie ever just threw around. "God, Cross, don’t make a big deal out of it."</p>
<p>"I’m...not." Now Alicia turned to face Natalie once more, seeing the vulnerability in her eyes. Alicia stepped closer, and reached her hand up to Natalie's neck, brushing her thumb lightly over her cheek. "I love you too, Nat. God, I love you, and I can’t wait to spend Christmas with you."</p>
<p>The following day went as planned, and Natalie drove Alicia to her home where she’d be staying for the next few days. No one outside the two of them needed to know that’s really where she was spending her furlough. They decorated the tree together and smiled so much their cheeks hurt. Who knew such a simple act could be such a comfort to them both?</p>
<p>That night, sitting together on the couch as they looked at their tree all lit up, cups of eggnog in hand, the quiet bliss was broken with a sharp, "Fuck, you shouldn’t be drinking. Ah, hell, it’ll be out of your system by the time I take you back."</p>
<p>"You put alcohol in this," Alicia asked.</p>
<p>"I put alcohol in everything," Natalie quipped. Alicia rolled her eyes and let the issue drop. Securing the mug with both hands, she shifted closer to Natalie. This was the one Christmas she was going to remember for the rest of her life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>